In a welding or cutting environment (e.g., in a factory environment where welding or cutting is performed), many welding or cutting power supplies may be located at various locations within the welding or cutting environment to support various welding or cutting operations throughout the environment. When a power supply has a problem and shuts down, the corresponding welding or cutting operation is also shut down until the problem can be resolved. The ability to have a power supply configuration that allows the corresponding welding or cutting operation to continue, even while the problem is being resolved, is desirable.